


Mafia Life

by Strong_Sushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Shits seriously bought to get to hot for the club, Yes there will be sex......if I can write any, mafia, ooh shit dave an dirk got fuckin guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Sushi/pseuds/Strong_Sushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-THIS IS BEING RE WRITTEN AND WILL BE POSTED VERY, VERY SOON-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mafia Life

**Author's Note:**

> *opens trash lid* Guess whos slightly not dead!!!!! So, I've gotten tired of looking at this unfinished husk of a story that had quite the potential when it started. This is why i have decided to scrap the original plot in favor of something less...cringe worthy. I've also decided to give myself a time limit on finishing this story, because its unfair to the people who've liked it to write and dash.Updates every Wednesday, Let me know of any Mistakes, and let this train wreck begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one doesn't really have a P.O.V. soooo...enjoy!

soon, childs, soon..................


End file.
